MS14Bull.txt
GenericBrawl |scene= |topic=000AC03B |before= |response=''{in pain / Apologetic}'' Aw, god... my jaw... |after= |abxy=A}} MS14 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00043376 |trow=3 |before=Travis: L... Look, I don't want any trouble. |response=''{Disgust}'' Aww, what's wrong? Not so tough once you're not on the air? |after=Bully2: Haha, yeah! |abxy=A1a}} |before=Travis: L... Look, I don't want any trouble. |response=''{Angry}'' Maybe I don't like your little radio program. What you have to say about that? |after=Bully2: Haha, yeah! |abxy=A2a}} |before=Travis: L... Look, I don't want any trouble. |response=''{Angry}'' I don't like you, and I don't like your radio. What're you gonna do about it? |after=Bully2: Haha, yeah! |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=0004711D |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Hey... |response=''{Angry}'' What's your problem? |after=Player Default: I'd like you to leave Travis alone. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004710C |before=Player Default: I'd like you to leave Travis alone. |response=''{Angry}'' Yeah, well I'd like a million caps. Looks like both of us are gonna be disappointed today. |after=Bully: Now get the hell outta here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004710B |before=Player Default: You're the problem. |response=''{Angry}'' You're stickin' your nose someplace it don't belong. Best stay out of it. |after=Bully: Now get the hell outta here. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0004710A |before=Player Default: Looks like you're having a disagreement. |response=''{Angry}'' Look at the smart guy we got here! Except... if you really were smart, you'd take a hike right about now. |after=Bully: Now get the hell outta here. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00047109 |before=Player Default: Why are you bothering Travis? |response=''{Angry}'' Why are you getting' involved in somethin' that don't matter to you? |after=Bully: Now get the hell outta here. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00047108 |before=Bully: Yeah, well I'd like a million caps. Looks like both of us are gonna be disappointed today. |response=''{Angry}'' Now get the hell outta here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000E836B |before= |response=''{Angry}'' This is bullshit, man! |after=Bully: This is not what I signed up for! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E836A |before=Bully: This is bullshit, man! |response=''{Angry}'' This is not what I signed up for! |after=Bully: I'm gonna be back... this ain't over, you hear me! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E8366 |before=Bully: This is not what I signed up for! |response=''{Angry}'' I'm gonna be back... this ain't over, you hear me! |after=Bully: What a fuckin' joke. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D38C2 |before=Bully: I'm gonna be back... this ain't over, you hear me! |response=''{gloating / SinisterSmile}'' What a fuckin' joke. |after=Bully: I'll be back for what's owed. You can count on that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D38C1 |before=Bully: What a fuckin' joke. |response=''{gloating / SinisterSmile}'' I'll be back for what's owed. You can count on that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000ED65E |before=Travis: I'll... I'll beat you up! |response=''{loving the idea of pummelling people / Angry}'' Big mistake, Travis. I'm gonna destroy you and your friend here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00047106 |before=Travis: O.... Okay. That's... Well, that's enough. |response=''{menacing / Angry}'' I'm sorry, you say somethin'? |after=Travis: I said... I said that's enough! Leave me alone! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00047104 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Lemme think about it for a second... Nah, I don't think so. |after=Travis: I... I mean it! Leave me alone! |abxy=A1b}} |before=Travis: I said... I said that's enough! Leave me alone! |response=''{Amused}'' Haha, look at you... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00047102 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' I'm wonderin' what comes after that. What're you gonna do, little man? |after=Travis: I'll... I'll beat you up! |abxy=A1b}} |before=Travis: I... I mean it! Leave me alone! |response=''{Angry}'' Sounds like you were thinkin' about saying "Or else." Were ya, Travis? Were you gonna say "or else?" |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0002B01C |before= |response=Bullshit, man... just... bullshit. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00026EF1 |before= |response=Get lost. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files